Making Fun Of
by Ale Curtis-Carter
Summary: THIS STORY IS ALL IN GOOD FUN! This story makes fun of certain topics that are annoying when it comes to fanfiction, such as MarySue, Slash, etc. It is all a joke and not meant to be taken in any offence.
1. Blaze Curtis

Hey, guys, I fixed the story and brought it back so that it goes according to rules!

This story is all in good fun. It is somewhat inspired by a fellow fanfic writer, who is a genius, Der Kat. Der Kat, I used the name "Blaze" in your honor. It's written in annoying formats and other annoying stuff. I was about to go to the extreme and write it in slang, but that would be way too much. It's kind of like the original Outsiders characters are interrupting the horrible story I am writing to tell what bothers them.

Notes before I begin: Spelling errors with "(sp?)" next to it are done on purpose. The fact that it is written in script form, UNLIKE a real story, is done on purpose. The fact that Blaze is talking monotonously and horribly, yes, is done on purpose. Little stupid : to say someone is doing something, you guessed it, is done on purpose.

**Blaze:** Hello. I am Blaze Curtis. Yes, the sister to all the three Curtises. Except I am a long-lost sister. I am Sodpop's twin. I share his good looks, but I am prettier. Yes, even though I am long-lost and haven't seen my brothers, I know I am prettier. I am also stronger than my oldest brother, Darry. Ah, I am here. This is where they live. I will go inside. :walks in: "IT IS ME! IT IS MARY-SUE--I MEAN BLAZE!" I looked around and everyone is so icxited (sp?) and happy to see me! I saw my brothers. Soda is handsome, Darry, whose real name is Darryl-

**Darry:** STOP! WILL SOMEONE PLEASE READ THE BOOK! IT'S DARREL! D-A-R-R-E-L!

**Blaze:** :continues: is strong, Ponyboy was lost in space-

**Ponyboy:** DAMN! Just because, I like to read and watch sunsets and to think, doesn't mean I am ALWAYS lost in space! G-d, the term "lost in space" doesn't even exist yet!

**Blaze:** :Ignores him.: I looked around some more. Two-bit was sitting there drunk and watching Mickey Mouse and wearing a Mickey shirt.

**Two-bit: **READ THE BOOK! No where does it say I love Mickey Mouse in the book! NO WHERE! LOOK AT THE SECTION! THIS IS BASED ON THE BOOK! **_NOT_** THE MOVIE!

**Blaze: **Johnny was looking like a lost puppy who had been kicked too many times.

**Ponyboy:** That's MY expression! I made that up! Get your own!

**Blaze: **Steve was playing cards and cheating. He was bout to go to work.

**Steve:** You know I have a life other than cards and work! I only work part time!

**Blaze: **Dally was looking cool-

**Soda: **The word is "tuff".

**Blaze: **Dally was also looking scary but I knew he had a soft spot for me.

**Dally:** I do not! You fuckin' stupid broad! A person's reputation is for a reason!

**Blaze:** I am going now to sleep because I am reunited with my family and before I go I will give you absolutely no background on where I come from or why I am here. Good night to all!

Okay! Before you run to review to flame me, it was all good fun! Not meant to hurt anyone. I myself have a story where Dally is nicer to a random girl character. (It's really, really good though! Well, that's what the reviews say…check it out! It's called Unwritten Law) Okay, now that I'm done advertising my favorite story of the ones I have written, I would like to continue to say, IT WAS ALL IN GOOD FUN! With that said bring on the flames! If anyone like it, I have some ideas for next chapter. Including Pony cheating on a SOC with JOHNNY! (Yes, they are things that bother me.) Der Kat, you sort of inspired me and I hope you read it. REVIEW, FLAME, WHATEVER! CLICK "GO"!


	2. Everyone Loves Me!

Chapter one was a hit! So here's chapter two!

**Blaze: **I woke up. I walked out. Everyone was eating chocolate cake in the living room. Darry was sitting in his chair about to go to work.

**Darry:** I don't get it! What's with this "my chair"! It's not MY chair! Show me where exactly in the book it says that I have a chair!

**Blaze:** Ponyboy and Johnny and Two-bit were watching Mickey Mouse.

**Two-bit:** AGAIN WITH THE MICKEY! I mean no offense to the mouse…but I am not obsessed!

**Blaze:** Steve and Soda were rushing around getting ready for work. Soda didn't want to get dressed though. He would go naked if he could.

**Pony:** Stop stealing what I say! Get your own!

**Steve:** AND ENOUGH WITH THE WORK! I WORK PART TIME! _PART TIME!_

**Blaze:** I looked at Dally. I was in love with him and he loved me. Well, Two-bit, Steve and Johnny all love me. They've all asked me out a lot but I chose Dally.

**Steve:** I never asked you out! What the hell! I hate you! I would not ask you out! And besides, even if I liked you, WHICH I DON'T, you're my best friend's sister!

**Dally:** You little bitch! I do not like you and if you lie like that once more, you'll be dead!

**Two-bit:** Ewww! I hate you!

**Johnny:** I don't like you!

**Blaze:** Now I will switch topics for absolutely no reason and no connection. Pony had a girlfriend who is a Soc-

**Jenna:** Yeah, because it's so normal for a Greaser to go out with a Soc. Especially after the major clash between both classes.

**Blaze: **His Soc girlfriend doesn't know this, but he is cheating on her with Johnny.

**Ponyboy:** WHAT! No! Ewww! I do not have a Soc girlfriend and I am straight! That's gross!

**Johnny:** WH-WHAT::pales: EWWW!

**Ponyboy:** Nothing against anyone who is gay, I find nothing wrong with that. But read the book! Me and Johnny aren't!

**Blaze:** Now I will disobey my brothers and go outside by myself and get raped so that everyone will feel sorry for me.

There's chapter two!

Notes:

-I have nothing against gay people. It just bothers me when Johnny and Dally are portrayed that way because they aren't.

I know it is unprofessional that I am in the story, but this whole thing is making fun of and the whole thing is on purposely written unprofessionally.

Since the story got cancelled last time because I put myself in it, I created Jenna to serve the same purpose according to the rules.

**Dreamer for lyf- **My first review! Without even reading any other reviews, since I had no others to read at the time because you were my first, as soon as I saw it, I said "even if everyone hates it, just for you, Dreamer for lyf, I will write another chapter." So thank you!

**Banana4422-** I'm glad you find it funny. Here's more!

**Cory-** Yay! You like it! Here's more!

**Ninaelis-** I'm glad! Thank you!

**DeltaDawne-** I know right! I pisses me off so much with the Mickey Mouse thing. This is the book! And the whole Matt Dillon thing! You are so right! He was cast so wrongly! The rest were great and similar looking, but Matt Dillon! For one, he has BROWN hair! (Or is it black? Whatever, it's not blonde!) I'm so happy you like it!

**Kate-** Yup! Thanks for reading!

**Der Kat-** Ah, Der Kat! The somewhat inspirer of the story! I'm so happy you like it! Here's chapter two! Tell me what you think!

**x fever x-** I'm glad you liked it! Yes, Darry's name is Darrel.

**Margaret Ames-** Thank you! Here it is!


	3. Corrections

**_READ THIS:_** Since it got deleted last time 'cause I put myself in it, I made up a new character, Jenna, who serves the purpose of myself, but she isn't a real character so it should be allowed!

Again, this is all in good fun and in no way meant to hurt anyone! Since I'm getting so many reviews, here's chapter three!

Nat- thanks.

dee-dee- That was done on purpose. Since the first chapter deals with spelling errors I purposely spelled "chapter" wrong. Thank you for reading.

JPSquire- Thank you. Here you go.

Ninaelis- thank you!

Weirdsista- No you are not the only one. Thank you.

Ashlee- I'm glad you like.

Tsilaicos- : ) THANK YOU!

DeltaDawne- THNK YOU! Finally someone who agrees with the Darry chair thing! It pisses me off so much! Everyone writes about it and it doesn't exist! And what you said about the sister running off and all, couldn't have said it better myself!

x fever x – I'm glad you like it! Thank you!

**Blaze:** I was walking alone in a dark alleyway because I am so stupid and don't listen to anyone and I know it is not safe to go in dark alleyways _anywhere_ but I had too much on my mind. Darry _always _says I don't use my head.

**Jenna:** No, he doesn't! He says that to Pony! And besides, how could he say that to you! You _just_ met him!

**Voice in the back of Jennass mind:** Dude, you're the one who made her say that…you wrote it.

**Jenna:** Shut up! You're running my story!

**Voice in the back of Jenna's mind:** No, I'm not, I'm making it better! I bet all your readers are laughing at this!

**Jenna: **On with the story!

**Blaze:** I heard noises. I turned around. There were five Socs. I could normally take on five Socs, no problem, but I was tired.

**Jenna:** I _strongly_ believe that a girl _can _take on a guy. But _no one_ alone can take on five others. Except maybe Jean Valjean….

**Blaze:** They raped me and I was unconscious.

**Jenna:** Oh yeah, because every single rich person ever will always rape every girl they see.

**Blaze:** I screamed and screamed for help.

**Jenna: **Even though you just said you were unconscious.

**Blaze: **I woke up in the hospital.

**Jenna: **So you were unconscious, you screamed and now you're unconscious again. Okay, I get it.

**Blaze: As I woke up, everyone was crying. **

**Ponyboy: **:looks around: Woah…they moved me up a grade because I was smart, yet I don't know what crying is…I thought it involved tears, but I don't see any…go figure.

**(A/N: This story is in part making fun of unprofessionalism so I felt the need to add an A/N in the _middle_ of a chapter.)**

**Blaze: **I will go to sleep now. When I wake up I will take the geniussness of S.E. Hinton and mutilate it!

Again, this is all in good fun and in no way meant to hurt anyone! Thank you for reading, please review!

Ale


	4. Sides

**Tessie26-** Thank you! About the bedroom thing, I started writing the whole chapter about that and then saw that it doesn't work. Because I know it makes no sense that they had so many rooms but it doesn't work if not. Because their had to be one room for the parents. And we don't know how the boys' rooming worked before. But we know that Pony and Soda didn't share a room because if not Soda wouldn't have moved in with Pony since they already shared a room. So let's say, due to money problems, Darry and Soda shared a room. That's three rooms. Then Soda moves in with Pony and theirs one extra room. So there would be enough for her. Thanks for the idea though. I was almost done with the chapter before I realized it didn't work,

**Raige-** Thank you! I used script form because I'm making fun of that too…

**BlackLightningDX-** Thank you!

**Dreamer for lyf-** lol, I'm not sure where you heard that before…I can name a lot though. lol. Thanks for the review.

**Krista-** Oh, thank you so much! I really appreciate it! Although, sometimes depression fics are good too. But yeah, it's nice to get a good laugh once in a while! So thank you!

**Sarah126-** Uhmm…thanks? Was that a compliment, I'm not sure…you should never flame anyone. Flames don't help improve a fic. Constructive criticism does. I wasn't trying to offend anyone I announced that a lot...whatever, thanks for reading and taking the time to review. Normally I would say I'm glad you enjoyed, but I'm not sure if you did. So therefore, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter because I hope it's funnier! Thanks!

**Blaze: **I will go visit my Soc boyfriend who Darry does not know about because he would kill me.

**Darry:** No I wouldn't…I don't care about you.

**Blaze:** Oh, Darry I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad…I really love him!

**Darry:** Kid, I said I don't care!

**Jenna:** Weren't you in the hospital…::sigh: whatever.

**Blaze:** Okay, I am off to the North side.

**Two-bit:** What's on the North side..?

**Blaze:** My Soc boyfriend!

**Ponyboy:** G-d Almighty, this is getting old! SOCS LIVE ON THE WEST SIDE! AND GREASERS IN THE EAST! NOT NORTH AND SOUTH! DAMN!

**Blaze:** Bye, bye.

**:Blaze is walking when five Socs show up.: **

**Blaze:** Ugh, jerks. :kicks their ass and keeps walking:

Jenna::rolls eyes: Yeah, 'cause that's so possible to take on five people.

Hey, sorry it's short. I just wanted to get the east/west side thing out. Please review,

Ale


End file.
